


More than me

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The aftermath of the war is wearing down on Naruto and no one is noticing it. Kakashi wants to help but he knows that it is going to take more than his efforts to get Naruto back to the Naruto everyone knows and loves. He has to work fast before this Naruto is buried under the pressure forever.





	More than me

Some things were just fated to happen. Honestly Kakashi was not a big fan, not a big believer in it. He did see strange things happen. He had witnessed some things that would keep others up all night clutching their pearls. He as a shinobi had seen some weird shit and things happen that others would call Karma. He brushed it off as luck.

Still he would go down saying that he had never more felt that their meeting was fated. It was just weird no matter how one looked at it. It had been a depressing time. Everyone had been trying to deal with the things they had to. Protocol this, protocol that. Trying to shuffle away emotions so they cold be looked at later.

It sucked but that was the way it was. It was just that there was someone slowly falling through the cracks and Kakashi hated it. He hated to see it and he hated that there was no way for him to get in.

Naruto was everything to the village now. Everywhere he turned inside and out the village people watched him. They talked to him praised him and most importantly the sad part was everyone turned to him for help and advice.

Kakashi was not going to act as though Naruto was still a kid. He had stopped really being that a long time ago. He had held onto some sort of innocence for years. Out of pure stubbornness Kakashi had no clue. He had no idea how someone as hopeful as Naruto had existed so untainted for so long.

The problem right now was that Naruto was being worn down not just by the work but the expectations. Everyone was looking at him. They were whispering about Naruto being the new Hokage someday. Hoping for that day, wishing for it as they watched him. The village was eager for him to succeed his dream. Everyone shared that hope with Naruto. Naruto was their hope.

They were crushing him with pressure and they did not even know it. Naruto’s response to problems was to try and get stronger than he was. This was not exactly the thing to do in this instance. Kakashi had started to despair the moment he saw the signs.

There had been signs of Naruto being overwhelmed back during the village being rebuilt. Back then Naruto had been wavering on his conflicting feelings. Now he accepted them and his past. He forgave everything and he was ready to move on. The problem with this weight that everyone had unknowingly settled on his shoulders was that Naruto simply was not ready to face this.

Every single day they wore on him. Every single day it was being bombarded left and right. Every day they saw their future Hokage and their hero. There was no rest for Naruto. Even those he might be able to relax and take a mental load off with were simply too busy themselves.

So what did that mean for Kakashi? Besides a setback on plenty of his own plans and hopes? It meant that he needed to get Naruto back on his feet before he could even begin to think of anything else and anything more. His thoughts were one thing, his dreams and hopes were another. What mattered was making sure Naruto was okay.

Which lead back to fate taking his hand.

It had been a rainy day that he had been cutting through a park. Umbrella in hand and his other hand clutching his bag of steamed buns. The rain had been fairly heavy and he had contemplated taking shelter by a bench that had a shelter.

That was when he found himself eyeballing a white cat that was sitting on the bench. No fear towards him only curiosity. The cat had to smell the dog on Kakashi. He could faintly smell it on himself. he watched the cat lean faintly in his direction and sniff. The cat just did not seem to care. It was sort of funny. Also really sad as well.

Kakashi had dripped dry as he and the cat watched each other. Him at the corner of the shelter and the cat on the middle of the bench watching him with light blue eyes. Maybe it was the eye colour that did something to him. Maybe that was what had him trying to coax the cat not into running that time.

The rain took about an hour to lessen and by the time it had reasonably lifted Kakashi held his buns and umbrella with one arm and supported a rather calm white cat with the other. Call it what you wanted but it really seemed like fate. It was the way to save Naruto. He was absolutely certain of it.

X

The cat seemed happy enough in Kakashi’s apartment. Was friendly enough too it jumped onto his bed and curled up in its own corner as Kakashi made provisions. He honestly thought it was adorable as he went about his apartment making room for the cat.

He had dogs but that did not mean he had anything against cats. He was careful to lock the house properly before he popped outside to get some dry food. Wet food he knew that he already had food. Well not cat food but the tuna would suffice until Kakashi figured on how long the cat would be staying with him and just how far he was going to go.

When he came back he found the cat had only moved down his bed and was engrossed in cleaning herself. She flicked an ear in his directions but she was mostly engrossed in her task. Kakashi took that as his chance to get started on his own tasks.

First he filled the bowl with a mix of dry and wet food and got a clean bowl of water. By the time he was finished a long white tail was wrapped around his left leg as she came over to investigate. It was sweet.

When he finally went to bed he did not have long to wait before the cat joined him. She wad careful before she settled down beside him. Kakashi gently stroked her fur softly as she purred next to his head. When he went to roll over the cat followed and curled up on his arm. Kakashi could only think about how soon this cat would be doing the same for Naruto and he smiled.

This warmth was what Naruto needed.

X

It had been no trouble to transport the cat. Kakashi had broken into Naruto’s apartment first. Brought over the necessary items like the food and the bowls. He had even invested in some blankets and toys. He made sure the amount of food that he brought over would last the cat for at least a few months.

When it came to transporting the cat he made sure to brush her fur and tie a blue collar around her neck. She went along with it and curled up in the basket that he had bought just for the final trip.

Kakashi had his note prepared and even a bag of takeout ramen to smooth things over. This was meddling of course but he really did think that this was the best way. He just knew that Naruto would like this. He knew this was what Naruto needed right at this moment. Not Kakashi, not yet.

Besides the boy loved cats. He loved all animals and they loved him too. He had been great at catching cats or getting them to come to him. Plenty of times Kakashi had watched his own ninja dogs curl up on Naruto’s lap or against his back without Naruto doing anything more than sit there.

Besides an animal as a companion could be soothing. The things you were not ready to tell another human you could easily share with an animal. The things you needed but could not ask for from another human animals gave freely. Acceptance, comfort. They were by your side when you needed it most and that was what Naruto currently needed.

When he finished setting up the cat he looked around Naruto’s apartment. His note was by the takeout ramen. The cat had already started to sniff around the place. The litterbox had been settled and the bags of cat food had been put away.

Kakashi wished he could stay behind until Naruto got back but honestly he knew better than that. It would get complicated. Besides it was better for Naruto to not find anyone waiting for him in his apartment. Currently he was too drained to deal with interactions even if he did not know it.

Kakashi had been watching him this entire time so he knew this for certain. Naruto came home to destress and the destressing was not even working that well. Not his fault but he needed something comforting to see when he got home and currently that was not Kakashi.

But it would be the cat though. Kakashi was certain of it. It would be the cat.

He crouched down to where the cat had curled back up in the basket and stroked her white fur. She nuzzled the exposed skin by his wrist before she gave a few quick licks. “Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.” Kakashi said softly. “You’re just what he needs right now so by the next time I see you hopefully he’s attached and spoiling you like I know he can. Since I can’t be with him right now its up to you.” He bit back a laugh. “Somehow I’m certain you’re up to the task.”

X

Everyday was just-endless.

Every single day was just filled with things and more things and then even more things. He was going and going and if it was not one thing to think about it was another. He was so tense and tired it was all he could do to get back home every night and go to sleep.

In the empty apartment that no one was waiting for him in.

He had thought he was going to get over that soon but there he was still having this bother him. He was lonely and he felt so pressured and alone. So many things to do. So many promises to keep and everyone’s eyes were on him. It was just so hard.

He locked his door behind him and sighed loudly. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the light before he shrugged off his jacket. His shirt followed the jacket into the clothes basket as made his way to the fridge.

He stopped by his table blinking at it in surprise and slight alarm. There was food here and a note. A huge bag of takeout. He could smell the ramen. Somebody had made a stop. Hopefully it was a good Samaritan and not a creepy fan. Naruto did not need any trouble. Anymore than he already had. He was drained.

He picked up the note and started to scan it before he heard a soft sound. Note in hand he turned and saw the basket by his bed. He stared at the white fur and blue eyes before he started to laugh. It was more of a surprised laugh but he walked over to the basket and crouched down as he began to read the note.

He recognized the handwriting and when he thought about it. He was not too surprised that Kakashi was the one. He had always been dropping off things Naruto had not even known he needed. Of course he drop off this bright eyed sweetheart.

“What’s your name honey?” He asked as he patted the cat’s head. “Wait maybe I should read this and find out your name first.”

‘Don’t be mad. Don’t pretend, you need this. You need a break and a friend and she needs a friend and a home too. I bought everything she needs. Just give her the things she doesn’t have like care and a name. You can yell at me for interfering later.’ Naruto finished the note and laughed then he flipped it over and snorted. ‘P.s. She says love me.’

“Well loving you won’t be hard will it?” Naruto slowly lifted the cat out the basket. She nuzzled under his chin and began to purr. “You’re a friendly one aren’t you? Really sweet aren’t you girl? Now a name what to name you.” He mused as he sat on his bed. “How about Hope?”

X

Fate had spoken it had been the right choice. Naruto had more energy the next day. Kakashi had been trying to get a good look up at him when Naruto turned suddenly and met his gaze. There was life in there that had been lacking previously. Naruto’s wink and knowing smile. It was part of his personality but Kakashi could see that he was on that road to recovery and happiness. He was not there yet but he had found something to cling to.

That was enough. That was more than enough. Kakashi was satisfied with what he saw. He was looking forward to seeing more. This was not the end after all only the beginning. Naruto was not ready for many things but Kakashi could wait. He was willing to wait.

He had waited this long he could wait a while longer. He would wait years if that was what it took Naruto. Besides the Naruto he had fallen for was the optimistic hard working troublemaker. Kakashi would do whatever it took to make sure that the fire inside Naruto remained lit.

So he kept his distance and watched Naruto at work. There was a small life to his steps. He obviously had found something to refresh him but only Kakashi knew what it was. That was almost enough to soothe him.

X

“I honestly thought he would have come over and said hello.” Naruto told the cat on his shoulder as he fried his rice. “I mean he was looking at me today you know? Creeping around.” He laughed as Hope nuzzled the back of his head. “Try not to lose your balance okay? Affectionate little thing.” He stroked her fur and rewarded with a hard nuzzle. “Okay I get it.” He laughed.

He really did. It was strange how bright his apartment seemed and he had only just gotten Hope. The days were the same old same old but his thoughts had been on two things the entire day was that not amazing? Kakashi and Hope.

He had really thought the man would come over or lurk or something. He patted Hope with his free hand as he mused over it. “I mean he would get it you know?” He told Hope as he moved his finished rice to his bowl. “How crushing it all is. It’s like I’m in a well sinking and I can’t get out.” She nuzzled his hand and he stroked her. “It’s just so much. I feel like I’m drowning but you’re here now.” He smiled. “And obviously Kakashi gets it.”

X

“Hi.” Kakashi’s hand was tight on the report he was supposed to be handing over. Naruto watched his tense hand as he got a better grip on the things for the Hokage. “It’s been a while.”

“Since we spoke yeah.” Naruto nodded. “But we’ve been in each other’s thoughts lately haven’t we?” He kept his tone lone as they stood in the corridor where anyone could hear them but he kept it light and friendly too. “Thank you.” Naruto smiled. “For her, Hope.”

“You named her hope?” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled and Naruto knew the man was smiling behind his mask. “Somehow that’s so like you.”

“I’ve never had a pet before but she’s fairly easy. She tells me what she wants.” Naruto laughed. “I feed her, pet her and play with her and she sleeps with me. I leave her toys in the place for when I’m gone and I let her do what she wants to do to me when I get back. It almost feels like she owns me.”

“Well she just might feel that way.” Kakashi smiled. “How do you feel about that?”

“Well.” Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he thought it over. “It’s really nice. I even like her purring next to me all night long. I didn’t know sleeping with someone could be so relaxing and peaceful. It’s taken a load off of me.” He stepped closer to Kakashi as his voice lowered. “Being with Hope is helping me so much. Thank you Kakashi.”

“I was just looking for a way to help and then I met her.” Kakashi looked almost nervous. His grip on the report was so tight Naruto almost worried for the paper. “I wasn’t sure of how to begin but then I thought that what you might need was someone by your side for a bit.”

“She’s perfect.” Naruto murmured. “I mean she doesn’t talk back and I don’t know what she understands beyond my tone of voice but it’s nice to live and sleep with someone like this. To have her just around really helps.”

“Glad to know.” Kakashi assured him. “Naruto I’m always here to help too. I’ll always be here.”

“Then in that case.” Naruto removed the report from Kakashi’s hands before it could rip or tear. “Why don’t you come over sometime and see how we are doing? Or we can just hang out together after our shifts or something? I mean don’t get me wrong. I love Hope I adore her but I need people too. I’ve always wanted and needed people around me.”

“Oh, well.” Kakashi swallowed noticeably before he nodded. “That is perfectly fine. You finish around nine today right? I’ll stop by your place at ten or so if that is not a problem for you.”

“It really is not.” Naruto admitted. “You want me to make something for you? I can you know. Or I can bring something home. Barbeque? I don’t remember the last time I went out of my way to eat anything but ramen.”

“You don’t need to do anything. Stick to your normal things.” Kakashi’s hand came up almost hesitantly before he gently patted Naruto on the head. “I’ll bring something over as a snack. Maybe something to drink.”

Naruto used his free hand to grasp the hand patting him to slide it down so that Kakashi’s palm cupped his cheek. “Thank you.” He said softly. “Seriously. Thank you. Hope, this. It’s a lifeline I had not known I was looking for.”

“Always.” Kakashi’s hand cupped him before the man lowered his hand. “I’ll try not to be late today later on but right now I’m running late.”

“Some things never change huh.” Naruto laughed. “Go on.” He nodded. “Don’t make them wait any longer.” He sighed when his former sensei disappeared around the corner. He had to bring the stuff to the old lady but he could allow himself a few moments to steady himself first.

He did not want to read too much into anything. He did not want to get his hopes up or anything but the way Kakashi was acting maybe he could at least cross his fingers. Even if it turned out he was wrong and Kakashi was just trying to be a good friend it would work out fine because he was right next to Naruto seeing him through all of this.

X

“Hello Hope.” Kakashi greeted as he stepped into the apartment. “Where is your master?”

“I think you mean partner.” Naruto called from where he stood by the stove. He had most of his hair clipped back as he stood with a frying pan on the stove. “What did you bring? Buns? Tea?”

“Buns at this time of night?” Kakashi laughed. “I’d love to see that.” He exchanged a glance with the cat who had returned to Naruto to weave herself in and out and around his legs. “You two are getting along rather fine.”

“I can’t believe I’ve only had her a month.” Naruto shifted his stance by the stove almost an invitation and Kakashi was rewarded with Hope jumping her way up Naruto’s back to rest on his shoulder. “She’s part of my routine now and I spoil her I think.”

“Spoiling suits you.” Kakashi glanced at his box of cake that he had brought over with the special wine he had bought and never once drank. “I remember telling you that you didn’t have to go to any trouble.”

“Omette rice is anything but trouble.” Naruto snorted as he turned off the stove and got two plates. “It’s children’s food at this point and I wanted to do it for you.”

Kakashi decided to give in and took a seat. He placed his cake in the centre of the table and took the plates from Naruto as he passed by to get the condiments from the fridge. “So how are you?” He asked as he took one plate for himself and the other he placed opposite him.

“Not a hundred percent.” Naruto admitted as he pulled out the chair next to himself and lowered the cat onto a blanket already waiting for her. “I feel tired. Sometimes I just feel like curling up and crying. I do it too.” He admitted as he passed Kakashi a spoon and fork. “Just me and Hope in my bed and I curl up and cry.” He shook his head as he took his seat. “Crying feels good.” He said softly.

“It does.” Kakashi agreed. “It’s a relief to cry and not hold back anymore. I’ve done my share of crying and I know that sooner or later I’ll be doing it again.”

“I’ve cried so much in my childhood.” Naruto squirted ketchup on his portion before he sighed. “It’s different with someone with you. Someone who won’t judge you. Hope licked my tears away and purred into my chest.” He smiled down at the chair that Hope was curled up in. “It’s nice.”

“I had a similar experience but with dogs.” Kakashi smiled before he reached for his mask. He pulled it down and shook his head at Naruto’s open wonder. “You’ve seen many times now.”

“Yeah but it’s not enough. Not after the hell you put us through as genins.” Naruto grinned. “And a hot guy like you needs to get stared at Kakashi.”

“Well I’ll take your words as gospel since you are currently the number one in the village everyone want’s to be embraced by.” Kakashi teased to Naruto’s groan. “How does that feel?”

“Are they even sexually attracted to me or do they just feel proud of me?” Naruto scoffed as he ate. “I’m ignoring it. That sort of thing doesn’t feel real. I know I’m good looking.” He smiled. “But I find it hard to accept even now that I’m the one ‘everyone’ wants. I don’t know. Maybe I feel I have to earn it or something.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi put down his fork only to get Naruto to shake his head at him.

“I know I know. That’s messed up. it’s okay because I know I’m messed up. Still messed up.” Naruto sighed. “Everyone doesn’t need to want me. Just one is okay. Someone that I want, I just need someone that I want to want me back for once.”

“Look at you.” Kakashi said softly. “That will happen it might just take some time. You might have to look around a bit but you’ve come so far. People that you want will want you. You’re incredible. You’re amazing even outside of shinobi things.”

Naruto’s eyes were a dark blue as he smiled. “I want to believe that.” He said softly. “I mean someone that understands me, looks out for me and cares for me. Someone I can be side by side with. Someone who understands and supports my dream and won’t let me fall.” He rested his hand on the table as he smiled at Kakashi. “Someone I can support right back.”

“Have I ever let you fall?” Kakashi felt his heart thumping as he rested his own hand on top of Naruto. “Every time that your knees were weak didn’t, I catch you?”

“That’s true.” Naruto was staring at their hands before he moved his so he could capture Kakashi’s. “And if I remember correctly when you were lost, I came running after you.”

“Saved me you mean.” Kakashi correctly. “Even when I had given up on myself.”

“I couldn’t give up on you.” Naruto’s hand tightened on his own as the boy spoke. “I will never give up on you.”

“Neither will I.” Kakashi smiled. “And I never have.” Hope jumped onto the table and they both sprung back as she laid down where their hands had been. “Well, I knew it would take more than me to save you this time.” He said dryly as she yawned. “But I think I gave myself competition.”

“Don’t tell me you’re one those guys who get jealous of the kid.” Naruto snorted before he stroked Hope’s ears. “Besides she must have been feeling left out. “That was naughty of us right honey? Don’t worry we love you Hope.” Naruto’s eyes flicked back up to Kakashi’s and he found his heart soaring at the bright light in them.

His eyes were dancing with the hope, optimism, mirth and everything that made Naruto who he was. That glow that drew people to him and kept them yearning after Naruto and following him to wherever he led. There was just one more addition that Kakashi could see. Love, and he had put it there. It made his heart fly sky high.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. CAT. FICS. 
> 
> I can't help it I wanna write Naruto spoiling a fluffy baby and playing with it and getting nuzzled and purred on. Sleeping next to a kitty etc etc. Like if it isn't going to be Cats it will be pokemon. So count your blessings or not.


End file.
